Jack and Kim Another Love Story
by im a wreak and i know it
Summary: Jack and Kim are finding their way to find love for each other. What happens if Brody is in the picture? Will Jack and Brody get along or not? It's def a Kick story : It's prob rated K but I put T because I tend to write a lot of curse words so yeah...
1. Lovebirds

**Hey Hey Hey! I know why are you posting so many new stories and what about your other stories? Well I just wanted to take a break from them and plus this is a story I wrote on my phone before I got a fanfiction. I was on youtube reading them then i found this website so the format was different so I just spent a day correcting it -_- tiring I tell ya! Anways here you go another story! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin' it or anything I mention in the story besides the plot. **

**Please review i would like your comments :) **

**No one's P.O.V **

Jack, Jerry, Eddie and Milton are all at Falafel Phil's eating and sitting at a booth. Eddie and Milton are sitting on one side while Jack and Jerry are sitting on the other. They were all talking until a blond interrupted them.  
"Hey guys!" said Kim as she walked to their booth

"Hey Kim" they all replied  
" What up guys? Oh and Jack, can you please scoot over a little so I can sit?" Kim asked all flirty.

Kim has had a long time crush on Jack and she finally admitted it and wanted to make Jack notice her.

Milton, Jerry, and Eddie roll their eyes at Kim's lame flirting skills  
"Well.. ummm if I do then Jerry won't have any room to sit Kim." Jack replied  
"Okay whatever bye" Kim says with a hint of disappointment in her voice then heads out the door  
"You just got here Kim, don't you want to eat with us" Milton asked

Kim turns around and starts speaking, "Well I…"

"You said you were starving. Don't you want to hang with Jack? You know you LOOOVVEEE him so much right?" Jerry said

"Jerry I swear Imma flip u when practice starts and NO I don't like Jack!" Kim hisses while blushing deep red

Jerry slumps into his seat in fear of Kim's threat  
"Yeah guys, we're just friends, but I mean who can't resist this? Come on I'm adorable and HOT!" Jack says while pointing at his body and face. "Yeah you can say that again?" Kim mutters quietly so no one can hear. "Did you just say you can say that again?" asked Eddie

"NO" Kim shouted

"Mmmph" said the boys

"Gahh I said I can resist that" Kim says while pointing at Jack

Jack clutches his chest over-dramatically "Hurtfull"

Everyone laughs but Kim zoned out thinking about Jack then smiled

"Kim, Kiimm, KIM" everyone shouted

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Kim screamed

"Uh you zoned out a bit then smiled" Milton explained

"Yeah what were you smiling about?" Jack asks curiously

"Jack?" Milton, Eddie and Jery replied

"You know what you huys are sooo annoying and when we get back to the dojo you guys are DEAD" Kim says walking towards the door again then turned back and screamed "It wasn't Jack jerks"

When Kim walked out the doors she muttered to herself, "Whew that was close."

**Kim's P.O.V**

I walk to the dojo since practice was almost starting and I changed into a tight tank top that exposed half of my toned stomach and a pair of short gym shorts. I walked out and set up 4 dummies then in the corner I set up 3 boards to break.

_*The guys walked in*_  
I took a deep breath and punched the dummies into the ground "Hi Hiya Hiya Hiya"

Then after I knocked the dummies down and saw the guys then I walked over to the boards.

"HIYA" I yelled as I broke all three boards in half

The guys jump back, "WOAH KIM"

"Woah chica who knew you had that in you?" Jerry exclaimed having Eddie and Milton nodded their head in agreement  
"Yeah Kim like seriously you could be as good as me but just barely" Jack says then winks at her  
I blush at Jack's compliment and said, "PUH-LEASE I can take you all down right now! Come at me"  
"I'm out" Eddie says then runs out of the dojo

"Huh I think I left something at Falafel Phil's.. so umm BYE" Milton says while running after Eddie

Jerry looked confused and ran out screaming like a little girl.  
**No one's P.O.V**

Kim and Jack burst out laughing at Jerry then caught a glimpse of each other's eyes.

"You did a really nice job Kim and" Jack looks at Kim up and down "you look pretty hot doing it"

**(Jack's thought is blod Kim's is **_italic_**)**

**Really Jack did you just call your best friend hot? **

_OMG JACK just called me hot! AHHHH _

"T-thanks Jack" Kim says taking a step closer to him

"No problem for you anything" Jack says steeping closer to her

Now they are centimeters away from their lips touching. Jack leans in and so does Kim and…

"Hey lovebirds watch'cha doing here alone?" asked Rudy causing Jack and Kim to jump away from each other

**REALLY RUDY I was almost about to kiss Kim the love of my life but NOO you had to fucking ruin it -_- im mad…**

_Ugh Rudy really? Like serious me and Jack almost kissed. WAIT ME AND JACK ALMOST KISSED AHH so happy J_

"What we are not lovebirds!" Jack and Kim shouted

"Ugh whatever I'm leaving" Kim says while she heads out the dojo

"THE LESSON DIDN"T EVEN START YET!" Jack and Rudy shouted

Kim walks backwards retracing her steps, "haha I knew that, hey I'm already changed! I'm ready but Jack's not!" Kim whined  
-After practice in the locker room with the boys-  
"Yo Jack you gotta tell Kim how you feel man! I catch staring at her butt all the time man! Go tell her!" Jerry said  
"Yeah" Eddie and Milton said

"I don't stare at her butt!" exclaimed Jack

-With Kim—

Kim finished changing and walked out of the changing room. She grabbed her phone and texted Jack

_*It girl by Jason Derluo plays*  
_Jack checks his phone

To: Jackie

From: Kimmy-bear

_Hey Jack J you wanna go 2 the movies with me? Oh yeah ask the boys too be waiting xoxo _

"Hey you guys want to go to the movies?" asked Jack

"Was that Kim Jack?" asked Eddie

"Yo of course it is kim, jack just cant get away from her yo major swagg dude WHOO!" Jerry said  
"Whatever you guys want to go or not?"  
"YES"

To: Kimmy-bear

From: Jackie

_Hey kim we'll be there ;) 2 kisses huh you owe me _

But before Jack could send the text Jerry stills his phone and re-types the text message to:

_Kimmy-bear we'll be there wait for me k? also 2 kisses huh you owe me ;) 3 xxxx _

"JERRY what the fucking hell man now it's going to be awkward between me and Kim Imma kill yo—" Jack started but was interrupted by a girly scream

-with Kim-  
*I Wish by One Directions plays*  
To: Kimmy-bear

From: Jackie

_Kimmy-bear we'll be there wait for me k? also 2 kisses huh you owe me ;) 3 xxxx _

"AHHHHH" screamed Kim out of joy "Shit that was loud!"

The guys come tumbling out of the locker room with Jack in front with a worried face

"Kim are you okay?"  
"Yeah yeah I'm fine why?" asked Kim holding her phone in her hand

"We heard screaming" everyone stated

"Weird the scream came after the text jack just sent" Jerry stated  
Kim blushes  
Eddie looks at Jerry, "Oh OHHHH"

Milton looks at Eddie then Jerry then to Kim and Jack., "HOLY CHRISTMAS NUTS NO WAY!"  
"What?" Asked Kim and Jack  
"wow their clueless and even I got it" Eddie said

"YEAH" Jerry replied  
"What are you- you know what I don't want to know. So Kim what movie do you want to see?

"Well there's this new chickf-" Kim started

"NOOO" groaned the boys

Kim chuckled, "Haha got you, there's a new HORROR film out! Night of the Doll Killer at Dawn :-) sounds spoookkkkyyy hehe I want to see it!"  
"WHOO That's what I'm talking about mamacita" Jerry said  
"Alright let's go then" Jack said while leading everyone to the movies  
-in the movies-  
"Ahhhh please stop ahhhh but miss sparkles i didnt know you were gone!" said a girl in the movie  
_*chain saw sounds*  
_Everyone jumps back except for Kim and Jack who are at the edges of their seats (sitting next to each other) waiting for what's gunna happen next  
Then another scene which scares kim and jack spots her Jack comforts her and puts his arm around her shoulder then puller her closer to him. While Jack does that Kim thanks him and blushes because the position they were in.  
-after the movie-  
"Wow what a scary movie... But it was totally awesome!  
"Yeah sure" says Milton  
Milton phones rings. Milton takes his phone out of his pocket and reads the text. "YES"  
"What" asked the gang

"Hey so since my birthday is tomorrow and it's Friday.."

"Yeah.." Kim ushers him to go on

"My parents are letting me have a sleepover with you guys!" Milton exclaims

"Umm I know it sounds fun but I don't know if my mom would let me you know since I'm the only girl" Kim explains  
"Oh my mommy took care of that your mom trusts us boys so yeah!" Milton replies  
"Wait wait wait hold up what did you say" Kim said  
"What you don't trust us Kim?" the boys exclaimed

"What no its just" Kim bursts out laughing "Milton said mommy! XD" "GAHH" Milton says while everyone else starts crackin up with Kim

"Well since its dark we should get home! I think JACK should go home with KIM so they could be alone" Jerry said  
"yeah! It's dark and Kim might get hurt Jack! You should walk with her" Eddie said supporting Jerry  
"Eddie, Eddie, Eddie, Hun I can take care of myself I'm a black belt remember?" Kim says in a sassy voice  
"No Kim I think I should take you home, anyways we live right next to each other" Jack replies  
Kim smiles and said in a flirty tone, "Well I guess you could walk me home, alone"

And with that they all departed their own separate ways.

-with jerry milton and eddie-  
"Do you think they actually like each other?" asked Eddie  
"Of course they do! I'm the doctor with the girls right! I'm swawesome!" Jerry states  
" uhh no you're not for the pass week 10 girls DUMPED YOU! But I sadly agree with you I think we should help them get a head start on their relationship! I have a plan!" Milton says with an evil smirk  
-back to kim and jack-  
An awkward silence between Jack and Kim on the walk until Kim broke the silence.  
"Soo…"  
"Sooo.. about that text message earlier."

"Oh haha that was a really cute text you sent me, so flirty Jack"

"I didn't actually send it Kim, Jerr did and- wait did you say it was cute?"

"Oh, I said it was really cute because it was very cute. I mean I would love if a guy would send me texts like that."

"Huh Kimmy-bear who knew you liked those kind of stuff. I'll send ones to you everyday"

"Yeah and really?"

"Umm yeah if you want me too"

"Aww Jack you're such a sweetheart! 3"

"Yeah I been called that a few times"

"By who your mom and grandma?"

"Shut up Kimmy"

"hehe got'cha well we're at my house thanks" said Kim

"No problem. Hey I'll walk you home from school tomorrow and we can go to Milton's sleepover together ok?" Jack replies and turns to leave  
"Ok sounds great. Wait Jack come here" Kim said

Jack walks back up to Kim and Kim places her hand on Jack's cheek and kisses his cheek.

"Goodnight Jack" Kim says while blushing dark red then goes in her house  
_what have i done! I should have not done that! But still i KISSED JACK ahhhh! ;)_

**Jack's P.O.V **

WOW kim kiss me! Like Jerry would say WHOO! haha she kissed me! Kim kissed Jack! ME I can't get it out of my mind I can't wait till tomorrow!

**The End! Review and Comment Please! 3**


	2. The New Kid

**Hey another chapter in a day WHOO! Shout out to lovesicksap & Acfprincess for already following my story! :) Thanks Review please :) **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin' it or anything else that I mention in the story. I own the plot i guess...**

**No one's P.O.V **

The next morning Kim leaves her house saying bye to her mother as she starts to head out to school. Jack was on the street skating around until he spotted Kim and skated towards Kim and pretends to "bump" into and walk together to school.

"Morning Kim, so about last night.." Jack started

"OMG Jack I'm sorry if it was uncomfortable because I really wasn't think-" Kim rambles

"NO Kim it was fine" and then Jack mutters, "Oh and was it FINE"

"Did you say it was fine?" Kim asks

"Yeah" Jack replies

"Oh thank god" Kim says and hugs him

"You just can't keep your hands off me can you" Jack says while smirking

"Well cocky much aren't we?" Kim replies

"Yeah yeah so I'll meet you by your locker at the end of the day and we can walk home ok pincess" Jack says with a wink

Kim says flirtatiously, "Oh yes Prince Jackie I'll be waiting"

"Right" Jack says then stops near a busy street and bows down in front of Kim. "Well Princess Kimmy your Prince is here" Jack says loudly causing bystanders to glance at the blond and brunet.

"JACK stop you're making people stare" Kim hissed

"And you love getting the attention" Jack smirked in reply

"Ugh whatever catch me if you can Prince buh-buye" Kim said as she started running. While she runs a locket that Jack gave her dropped while she ran

"Ooh feisty! Love it when she teases me" Jack said. Just before he took off her spotted the locket and picked it up as he skated to catch up her.

Just when Jack spots Kim he shouts, "Kim you dropped something"

Kim turns around as she turns around the sun beams on her as her hair flips perfectly to her shoulders, and she has the brightest smile in the world plastered on her face. In which causing Jack to stare at her in awe.

***BOOM* **

You could hear Kim's footsteps as she neared Jack who crashed into a garbage can.

"OMG Jack, Jack are you okay?" Kim asks all worried

"Yeah I'm fine but I smell" Jack replies

Kim sruches her nose up in disgusted as her says, "Eww. Okay Jack I'll help you get cleaned up. Good thing school is right there"

"How are you going to clean me up? School starts in like 10 minutes!" Jack replied getting up and walking toward Kim who was already heading to the school

"Well if you paid attention, we came to school 40 minutes early." Kim replies with a smirk.

"Yeah how are we getting in then? Doors locked!" Jack replies

"I have a key" Kim says as she pulled at the key and unlocked the door and ushered Jack in then locked the door again.

"How do you- you know what I don't want to know and guess what?." Jack says

"What?" Kim asks

"I caught the princess" Jack says while he attempted to sling his arm over her shoulder which was violently pushed off.

"Later kay because you are covered in garbage." Kim states

"Heh oh yeah" Jack said while scratching the back of his neck.

"Come on Jack let's get you cleaned up" Kim says while dragging Jack to the girls' bathroom.

"Uhh Kim I'm not going in there if you haven't notice but I AM A DUDE" Jack states

"Okay Jack 1. No ones in here, 2. Frankly I know the girls bathroom smells a lot better and is cleaner then the boys bathroom. And 3. YOU BETTER COME OR I WILL LIFT YOU UP N CARRY YOU TO THE GIRLS BATHROOM!" Kim shouted

Out of nowhere, the principal comes out and says, "You should listen to Kim just to be safe Jack" Then smiles at Kim "I see you're cleaning up your boyfriend huh Kim?"

Kim smiles back at him and says, "Principal Browns he is not my boyfriend, but I got to take my so call "boyfriend" to the bathroom to clean up, you coming Jack?" then gives Jack a glare

"Coming Kim byr Principal Brown" Jack responses

"He looks like a good fit for you Kim, go get him girlfriend!" Principal Brown exclaims **(A/N Principal Brown is a girl)**

"Haha thanks Principal Brown!" Kim says while blushing.

Jack and Kim enter the girls bathroom. Kim pulls a chair out of the closet and sets it near the sink.

"Come here Jack" Kim says

Jack took a seat in the chair. Kim looked at him nervously before saying, "Uh could you take off your shirt Jack?"

"Why wanna see my abs Kimmy" Jack said

Kim whacks him in the chest before saying, "No i don't want toyou're your shirt wet plus you need a new one"

"Fine" jack takes off his shirt then flexes showing off his muscles

Kim as staring at his well-toned abs. "Like what you see Kimmy?" Jack asked

"Duh now get in the chair." Kim said

Kim tilted Jack's head back so her could was off the smell in his hair. Just as Kim was about to shampoo his hair Jack stopped her,

"Hell no! I'm not using girls shampoo!" Jack exclaimed!

"Relax it's Axe." Kim said before gentle massaging her scalp

Jack moaned in pleasure, "That feels really good Kim! You're so gentle"

"Thanks Jack but you're hair is amazingly really soft" Kim chuckled

"Uh Jack this maybe a weird position but I have to straddle you because it's easier to clean your hair okay?" Kim asked

"Uh yeah sure go ahead." Jack said happily

Kim sat on his lap backwards as she hovered over him to wash his hair. Jack was really happy about the position because Kim's boobs were right in front of his face, plus she smelled like strawberries.

"I'm sorry is this position uncomfortable for you Jack?" Kim asked

"Nope its just fine and has a perfect view- erm perfect position" Jack said

"Uhh Okay….. finished" Kim says while wrapping a towel around his hair. Then gets up from Jack's Lap

"Thanks and you know you really aren't that heavy!" Jack says

Kim blushes and says, "Thanks Jack, Oh I also have some Axe body spray for your stench"

"Thanks Kim really" Jack says while hugging her.

"Huh wow" Kim says as she feels Jack's abs

"did you just feel my abs?" Jack asked as they pulled away

"yeah because I don't know you were SHIRTLESS when you hugged me and dang you got a hot body Jack!" Kim exclaimed

"Why thank you" Jack said showing Kim a goofy grin

"Hahaha okay so let me spray you with spray then I'll give you the shirt okay?" Kim said while taking the spray and spraying it all over Jack then handing Jack a shirt that says: Axe- the girls will come running.

"Hey what about that hug that you promised me?" Jack said

"After you put on your shirt" Kim said

"Are you sure you don't want a hug with a shirtless Jack?" jack asked

"Uh no im fine" Kim says while she packs all the things up and puts them back in the closet.

Jack meanwhile hugs Kim from behind snaking his arms around her waist and putting his chin on her head being Jack was a lot taller then Kim.

"Yay I got my hug" Jack says like a 5-year old

Kim turns around so that they're facing each other. Jack dips Kim down like in an old movie and they start leaning in closer and closer…

***Knock Knock***

Jack drops Kim on her butt because he was startled by the knock on the door.

**Shit I'm an idiot I just dropped Kim on her ass and we were so close to kissing -_- really mad **

_Okay the fuck? People keep on interrupting me and Jack's kisses! _

"Kim there's 10 minutes before the door open so you to better ge out of there soon" Says Principal Brown

Kim glares as Jack before saying, "Thanks"

Jack rushes to pick her up and said 'sorry' a million times

"Jack Okay I know you're sorry geez.. god I think my butt is bruised!" exclaimed Kim

"DO you want me to check?" Jack asked

"Jack you are gross and get out of here!" Kim replied

"Okay okay come on" Jack said pulling Kim out of the bathrooms.

"Bye Jack I have to go to my locker to get my stuff for class see you at lunch 'kay?" Kim said as she walked to her locker

"Ok Kim see you then" Jack shouted

"Sup Jack and WHOO what's that smell? It smells SWAG!" Jerry said

"Me" Jack said as he pointed to his shirt

"Dude hook me up with some axe! I want girls running for me!" Jerry replied

"Yeah I don't have anymore sorry Jerry" Jack replied

"Man" Jerry said as he pouted like a 5 year old

"Gotta go bye" Jack says as he goes to his locker leaving Jerry, Milton, and Eddie in the hallway

"Something's up with him" Jerry said

"I know he seem I don't know how to put it.." Milton says

"Eh whatever so the plan is set up Milton?" Eddie asked

"What what plan? I'm confused! Can you tell the plan again?" Jerry asked

Milton sighs, "The plan is to play truth or dare! Its no doubt that if we ask Kim and Jack they will both say dare so we're gunna dare jack to go in the bathroom and stay in there and then we'll dare Kim to close her eyes n we'll guide her in the bathroom and we'll lock them in there until they kiss like 7 minutes in heaven then we will take a picture of them and we won't delete it until they admit they like each other okay got it Jerry?"

"Got it! We'll be there earlier to help you set up and Happy Birthday Milton!" Jerry said

"Yah Happy Birthday Milton!" Eddie said

"Thanks guys!" Milton said as they did a bro hug and went to their classes

-at lunch-  
Eddie, Kim and Milton sitting at the lunch table then Jerry and Jack walk over  
"hey" Jack and Jerry said while Jack took a seat next to Kim

"Hey" Kim, Eddie and Milton replied

"Ohh taking a seat next to Kim eh Kackie boy?" Jerry teased Jack

"That's it" Kim said standing up giving Jerry her famous death glare causing Jerry to whimper in fear

Just when Kim is about to prance on Jerry, Jack holds her down.

"Calm down Kim" Jack said while Kim slowly sat down.

The loud speaker goes on and the cafeteria gets quiet to listen to the announcements. "students of seaford, a new student has come to our school, lucky for us the Wasabi Warriors gang has signed up for the Students Walk Around Grounds of School for new students other known as the SWAGS club"  
The Wasabi Warriors glare at Jerry knowing he would be the one who signed them up  
"So would the Wasabi Warriors come to the office after lunch thank you and have a nice day students"  
"Really Jerry?" The gang screamed at him

"Hey I only saw the swag part and we all got swag so I signed us up" Jerry said

"ugh whatever dude guys whats done is done" jack tells them  
"yeah it'll be fun helping the new kid around plus we get to get out of class score" Kim says while she gave jack a high five.

"gahh i have history i love history" Milton complained  
"Dude history? Really?" Jerry said

-after lunch-  
The gang head into the office and look around for the new kid.  
"So where's the new kid huh?" Kim asked

"right over here" said a brunet boy with brown eyes. His hair was almost like Jack's but shorter and gelled up.

"Hi my name is Kim, and this is Jack, Eddie, Milton and Jerry" Kim says while pointing at each of the boys while she says their name.

"Hi my name is Brody Carlson" Brody said **(A/N Brody is the guy from Wrath of the Swans but he is not on the Black Dragons and he is new and Wrath of the Swans never happened also he is played by Billy Unger 3)**

"Yes very good you have met each other. Brody is in all of your classes so you guys can show him around. I've also informed your teachers that you would be missing 5th Block to show Brody around" Principal Brown says

"Alright we got it no need to worry" Jack said

"Alright" Principal Brown says then leaves before eyeballing Kim and Jack

"Okay Brody let's go show you around the school" Kim says guiding Brody to the door.

Brody opens the door for her saying "pretty girls first" with a wink

Kim blushed and says, "I could get use to you" and went out the door followed by Brody who closed the door right in front of Jack's face.

Jack opened the door than said, "Really dude you just slammed the door right on my face!"

"Sorry my hands slipped" Brody said while shrugging it off

"Sure you did you closed the door on purpose" Jerry said defending Jack

"Guys shut up Brody is new here cut him some slack, I mean he really didn't mean to slam the door on your face Jack" Kim said

"Fine whatever let's go" Jack mumbled

For the next hour the gang showed Brody around the school, and Brody got real close to Kim and Jack didn't like it so he would try to pull her away from him and show them something new.

**The end! Review please**


	3. Gym Accident

**Another Chapter yay! WHOO! I think this chaptter is shorter than the others but it does have a lot of DRAMA! please REVIEW! THANK YOU :)**

**SHOUTOUTS! **

**Followers**

**Acfprincess**

**Dogguidelover**

**kickinitforever99**

**krc93**

**lovesicksap**

**SKY-XD **

**Favorites**

**demi101**

**Dogguidelover**

**Krc93**

**lovesicksap**

**THANK YOU GUYS SOO MUCH! 3 **

**Disclaimer- i do not own Kickin' It or anything else in the story, I own the plot **

**No one's P.O.V**

After showing Brody around the school they all walked to their next period which was gym. Luckily they all had gym for next period. Kim and the boys part as Kim goes to the girls locker room to change and the boys to the boys locker room. Since Brody was done changing first he went out in the gym first for warm ups. Once the rest of the boys finished they came out to find Brody. But Brody was surrounded by girls giving him his number. Kim soon joined the boys and stared at Brody as he was trying to get out of the crowd. Kim stood their laughing at him with Jack while Eddie and Jerry had their mouths opened in awe. Just then Brody emerges from the crowd of girls to walk over to the gang.

"Babe magnet dude! Lucky! Yo you got some real swag!" Jerry said to Brody as he high-fived him

"Popular much?" Kim asked cocking her eyebrow up

"Can't help it. I mean who can't resist this?" Brody asked pointing at himself

"I can and you remind me of someone… hmmm o yeah Jack" Kim says laughing. Milton and Eddie join in with the laughing.

"Hey!" Jack exclaimed while Kim shrugged her shoulders like 'what are you gunna do about it'

"Hey Jack why don't you show Brody what you got" Eddie asked

"Yeah good idea" Jack said while getting ready. He does a cartwheel into a back flip into a twisting spiral spin in the air, then lands on his feet flawlessly.

"Nice moves Jack" Kim said a little impressed

"Thanks Kim and how was that huh Brody" Jack replied

"Nice but watch this" Brody said while he a back flip into 2 cartwheels then a front flip to a spiral turn in the air.

Everyone jaws drop

"Damn Brody that was amazing" Kim said stunned

"Thanks Kim, and how was that huh Jack" Brody replied

After he said that Brody was trampled over again by girls saying, "OMG that was amazing", or "damn you're hot are you single?" and "Do that again!"

The whistle blows and everyone gets quiet and stares at the P.E teacher.

"Okay, girls get away from.." looks down at his clip board "Brody"

The girls walk away from Brody as he makes his way over to the gang.

"Wow that was crazy good Brody" Kim exclaims

"He wasn't that good" Jack mumbles with jealously in his voice.

'Are you crazy that was amazing!" Eddie says

"Forget that! HE got all the girls!" Jerry screamed

"Wow way to be jealous boys! He's amazing and is almost as good as Jack and I mean Jack is totally amazing and awesome" Jack states

"Thanks Kim" Jack says while turning red

"Shh here he comes guys" Milton said

"Why its not like we're talking bad about him" Kim said

"Talking about who now?" Brody asks finally catching up to the gang

"NO ONE" Milton says in a terrified voice.

Jack rolls his eyes and says, "So Brody you know karate?"

"Yeah I am, I'm a first degree black belt" Brody said proudly

"Wow that's impressive, but I'm a third degree black belt hunny just a bit higher than yours with Jack" Kim says clearly not impressed

"Yup we are just a wee bit more skilled than you are" Jack states

"Woah no way Kim!? Third degree black belt? I didn't know that! Well tell me about yourself" Brody says slinging his arm around Kim's shoulders and walks away with Kim away from the gang

"I don't like him" Jack says once they're gone but still keeping an eye on Kim

"You're just jealous that Kim is hanging with him and not you" Milton says like it's the most obvious thing in the world

"Yeah" Jerry said making kissy faces

Jack hit Jerry and says "No cut it out and I'm not jealous"

Jack goes and catches up with Brody and Kim

"Hey guys what are you talking about?" Jack asks as he catches up with the two

"Nothing that has to do with you _Jack_" Brody says clearly annoyed that Jack interrupted his chat with Kim

"Um so Jack what are you doing here?" asked Kim clearly feeling the tension between the two

"Oh nothing, just wanted to hang with my favorite girl" Jack says putting his arm over her shoulders pulling her closer to him

"Oh" Kim said while blushing deep red

"dude really I'm trying to have a convo with a beautiful girl here back off" Brody says pushing Jack's arms off Kim

"Okay you probably shouldn't have done that" Jack says getting in a fighting stance as Brody does the same. Kim steps away from the boys as they start to fight.

Kim thought, "wow that's so cute! Two boys fighting over me! J so adorable. Ok focus Kim you have to break this fight up before someone gets hurt!"

"GUYS STOP!" Kim shouts which both boys continue to ignore because they were too focused in the fight

"Okay THAT"S IT" Kim says while stepping in the middle of the two. Just when she does both boys aimed a punch for each other.

**_*SMACK_***

All eyes turn to see what happened. When they did they see Kim on her knees with big red marks on both of her cheeks from the boys' impact in their punch. Yes, Brody and Jack punch/slapped Kim at the same time. Kim lets tears stream down her face as she gets up from her knees. The boys stood there shocked at what they just did.

"OMG Kim…." Brody and Jack both say

"Just shut the hell up! GET AWAY FROM ME ASSHOLES!" Kim says running out of the gym to the nurse's office

"I'll go after her" said Fiona, one of Kim's best friends

"Alright Fiona make sure she'd fine" Said the P.E teacher and trns to leave

"You two bastards are so retarded! You two better hope she's ok" Fiona said coldly glaring at Jack and Brody

"Y-yes Fiona!" The boys both replied.

"Oh yeah Happy birthday Milton" Fiona says before running out of the gym doors to follow Kim

"Thanks Fiona" Milton shouts

"Happy Birthday Milton" Jack and Brody both say

"Thanks and I think you two should go see Kim" Milton says with concern

"Right" and with that both boys took running after Fiona

Kim got to the nurses office with Fiona calming her down and telling her what she said to them.  
"You really said that to them" Kim asked with a smile on her face

"Yup and there's that smile" Fiona jokes

"Thanks Fiona" Kim replies

"No problem no let's go in" Fiona says opening the door for Kim to go in.

"Oh My dearie what happened?" Nurse Joan asked very concerned

"Long story short Kim wanted to stop a fight and got punched in the face at the same time" Fiona replied

"Oh sweetie come here and we'll ice it, and thank you Fiona" Nurse Joan said

"No promblemo Nurse Joan! And Kim I'll see you later 'kay?" Fiona said while leaving after seeing Kim nod her head

Jack and Brody come in seeing Kim still having tears in her eyes and two ice packs on both of her cheeks.

Jack kneels beside Kim and says, "Kim IM SO SORRY I really didn't mean to you just got in the middle of the fight and we didn't see you"

Kim stayed silent

Brody comes on the other side of her, "Look Kim im really sorry. You know I would never hurt you, I'm sorry and you got in the middle of the fight without seeing"

Kim stayed silent and then got up and said, "Can I go change back into my clothes? Gym is done in 20 minutes"

"Of course dear your swelling has gone down I'll have these too young boys escort you" Nurse Joan said sweetly

"NOO.. uhh I mean no its ok" Kim stuttered then walked back to the locker rooms.

"Keep an eye on her okay boys" Nurse Joan said to Brody and Jack

"Okay" the boys replied

-Kim in the locker room-

Kim looks in a mirror and she sees her cheeks have two hand marks on either one of her cheeks  
"Look at you Kim! You just got slapped by two boys - a best friend and a new kid both fighting for you! Ugh I guess I could put make up to cover up so of the redness"Kim said to herself

She goes to her gym locker and takes out her make up bag and applies make up to make her cheeks look more natural then she starts stripping to change into her gym clothes...

**_*knock knock*  
_**"Kim you have to talk to us!" Jack says

"You can't avoid us all day you know" Brody adds

Kim's thought, "OMG what should i do" **(Note- she's still changing and currently in her gym shorts and just a bra)**

***door opens*  
** "AHHHHH" Kim shouts and tries to cover herself

"Kim are-" Brody starts

"OOPS" Jack finishes

"GET OUT OF HERE ANDERSON AND CARLSON!" Kim yells turning red because they saw her topless

The boys turn red before tumble out of the locker room embarrassed.

_"OMG this just gets better and better crap the party with Jack and the guys! SHIT I forgot to say happy birthday to Milton! Damn this day" -_- (Kim's thought)_

Kim finished changing and opened the door slightly seeing if Jack or Brody was around before making a mad-dash to the nearest bathroom next to her next class History. Once Kim gets there she starts sobbing.

The door opens and a voice said, "Kim, Kim are you in here?"

**The End! Who was the voice? Was it Jack or Brody or someone else? Review pLeAsE! **


	4. Sorry!

**Hey guys new Chap and morgan-love-003 helped me with this chap! THANK YOU GURL! Check out her stories! **

**Disclaimer-I dont own kickin it or anything else i mention!**

After I saw Kim run out of the gym, I knew exactly where she went... She went to the place where every girl can feel safe from a boy. The once place ins school where boys can't go...the girl's bathroom. I pushed open the hot pink door and called out to Kim.

"I know your in here Kim!"

With that I see a shattered and utterly sad Kim open one of the white stall doors with her blonde hair covering her recently slapped face.

"You know me way to well Fiona" she said quietly but looked up at me, I gasped at her appearence. Two bright red hand marks on either side of her face, her eyes red and puffy, mascara smuged.

"Okay girl! You look like a mess, want some help? How do your cheeks feel?" I asked sincerly.

"I know I look awful, my cheeks kinda hurt but I will definaltely take up that offer" she says with a smile.

With that, I swing my backpack around my body so I can grab my makeup bag. I bring the bag over to the counter and set all the products I will need down. I take a closer look at Kim's face and it just sparked something inside of me.

"Kim, I-oh my god-you look hurt how could they do this to you I'm going to kill them both!" I say venom dripping from my voice.

"Stop, it's my fault for being in the middle of their fight-"

"- that you tried to stop so no one would get hurt and but look what happened!" I say throwing my hands up in the air.

Kim just lets out a sigh knowing that this is a battle she can't win and leans into me for a hug. I wrap my arms tightly around her giving her the comfort a best friend should provide.

"You're so nice to me I never could have asked for such a great best friend" she says muffled by my neck.

We both pull apart and I wipe away her tears with my thumbs and return my attention to getting her back to her normal self.

"I know Kim I'm awesome, what can I say it's a gift" I throw in playfully with a wink and grab some foundation and begin spreading it across her face. As time passes, the red marks disappear under the layer of makeup. When I was finally pleased with my work I pack up everything and put it in my backpack.

"All done?" she asks.

"All done." I confirm. She turns her gaze to her reflection in the mirror and gasps then begins touching her face.

"Oh my god. I look great. Thanks Fiona, your really good at putting on make up" With that compliment I simply flip my long black hair and smile. I was about to say something when the bell cuts me off. Kim slumps her shoulders and looks at me.

"Ready for history?" I ask knowing she wants to just stay here and chill or go home and lay in bed.

"Um. No?" she says playfully. I roll my eyes in response and drag her out of the bathroom towards our next class.

**Jack's POV  
**  
I felt terrible for what me and that sleazebag did to Kim, I never meant for her to get hurt. I continued thinking of ways to get her to forgive me when the bell rang informing us that class has started.

While the teacher was at her desk sorting out papers, ai fixed my gaze around the room looking for the blonde beauty, she didn't sit at her usual seat next to me. She sat next to Fiona at the front. Once stood up from her desk everyone turned towards her and begun listening.  
"Hello class we are going to be doing a project for the next 2 weeks! I have already paired everyone up so don't even bother, also no switching what so ever. I don't care if you want to be with your friend. You'll live. Finally, There will be a group of three since our new student Brody is joining our school. So the pairs are:  
Fiona and Kyle

Eddie,Charlotte

Jerry,Christina  
Cathy, Brad  
Morgan, Donna  
Grace, Nate  
Julie, Mitlon  
Lastly Kim, jack and Brody will be a group of three, so get started!"

This can't be good, Kim...Me...Brody. One group. I hear three gasps coming from the front and an anxious Fiona waving her hand in the air begging for to listen to her.

"Mrs. Richards, I don't think Kim would want to work with Jack and Brody because... uhh because...she.. Uh." Fiona began to stutter distracted by the pleading look Kim gave her. Lucky for her thought because interrupted her.

"-Fiona, she will be fine. What harm and can boys do within an hour? Like I said no switching. So, get in your groups and I'll hand out a piece of paper with the topic your group must act out. This will be due in two weeks, but if you want you may present within those two weeks anytime that your group thinks they are ready. The play must be at least five minutes and may not stall *lookin at jerry* you can now move into ur groups"

Once she ended, I jumped from my seat and snagged the chair next to Kim while Brody had to sit at the other side of the table. I smirked in victory. After a minute of awkward silence, handed Kim the piece of paper.

"ROMAN LOVE SCENE!?" she shouted, earning looks from the class.

We were brainstorming for a few minutes when the tension was killing me, I grabbed one of Kim's hands with both on mine and knelt in front of her.  
"I'm so sorry Kim! You are a goddess and I should have never hurt you the way I did I'm sorry with all my heart. Blame the whole fight, slap thing on me." I said never breaking eye contact; I noticed a tint of pink on her cheeks and smiled.

Of course Brody being the tool he is had to ruin the moment by copying my actions.

"No Kim... I'm sorry, I should have never done that to you Jack's right you are a goddess like a princess! I'm sorry you don't have to be with me. And Jack's wrong. I started it."

I couldn't help but feel jealous... Kim seemed to really like Brody's speech more than mine. I knew she could never like me, but that doesn't mean I'm not going down without a fight.

"Stay out of this Brody it was my fault and Kim can blame me not you, I take full responsibility!"

"NO I'm the one who started it!"

We continued to argue about this until Kim finally yelled "STOP!". Us and the rest of the class look at Kim who's rubbing her temple.

"Look guys there's no use in fighting over me, I'm not worth fighting for, and for the love of god stop fighting! Your giving your so called "goddess" a big heartache" she says and smacks us both in the arms causing us to yelp out in pain,

"No kim i didnt mean to hurt you, I never would." Brody and I say at the exact same time then turn to each other "Stop copying me!" we yell again in sync. Earning a groan from Kim.

"THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL!" Mrs. Richard yells and she scurries towards our table.

The whole class starts looking around wondering what the hell was going on until she continues.

"That was such a moving roman love scene with the two gods fighting over the goddess but at the end the goddess chose niether of them" she yells and begins clapping.

I give Kim and Brody a confused look and Kim speaks up what is on everyone else's mind.  
"Say wat now?!"

"A! To you three! That was just so good. For the rest of these two weeks, you will have free time! Everyone else keep working!"

Fiona runs up to a still confused Kim and hugs her telling her how lucky she is that she doesn't have to do any work for 2 weeks.

"You lucky bitch!" Morgan said as she went up to Kim giving her a hug. Morgan was one of Fiona's friends that always loved joking around and everyone loved. Though they don't talk much because Morgan is always swarmed by other students wanting to talk to her. SHE WAS THAT POPULAR XD

"Geez thanks I feel the love" Kim joked

**No one's P.O.V**

"FIONA come on!" Kyle yelled from across the classroom

"Coming cutie!" Fiona yelled back chuckling **(A/N they had a flirty relationship but they were best friends they had a FLIRTATIONSHIP lolz)**

With that the two girls left Kim there with nothing to do. Then she remembered something. She got up and walked over to Milton.

"Happy Birthday Milton" Kim said giving him a hug.

'Thanks Kim!" Milton replied

"Sorry for being so late on telling you" Kim said

"It's alright now excuse me I have a project to do since ms drama queen and two cocky knights finished already" Milton said grinning

"Whatever" Kim said. She then sat in between Morgan and Fiona's group and pulled out her IPhone and played with it chatting with Morgan, Donna, Fiona, and Kyle at the same time.

While Kim was doing that she failed to notice Brody signaling Jack to follow him out in the hall to talk.

"Look Jack I didn't know you had a think with Kim"

"I don't"

"then why are so protective over her when decent looking boys talk to her including myself"

" Because I don't want pretty faces like you to break Kim's heart! Plus she's very fragile"

"Wow never thought of it that way you really are a really nice dude!"

"Thanks and I guess I did over react a little bit, so bros?"

"Bros also one thing"

"What"

"I know you like Kim, Jack"

"Whhaaatt! I-i-I don't!"

"SUURREE anyways I like her too so ill help u protect her okay but she will defiantly fall in love with one of us so u hav to let her choose no hard feeling n no jealousy when she hugs us okay?"

"Dude you got a fuckin' deal!"

"Okay great! So we have 30 minutes left and we have to make it up to her!"

"YEAH okay so I'll go to the flower shop and get 2 HUGE bouquets of flowers and you go to the candy store and get 2 of the biggest assorted chocolates and meet me back in like 5 mins and then we'll head to the toy store and get her teddy bears ok?"

"Let's go!"

With that the two boys left the school running out to their destinations to get what they needed and met up in front of the school.

"Brody over here!" Jack shouts while popping his head out in between two huge bouquets of multi-colored roses.

"Wow we sure went all out!" Brody exclaimed juggling two huge boxes of assorted chocolates.

"This _IS_ Kim we're talking about and after what we did, we _NEED_ to go all out!" Jack exclaimed while trading one bouquets of flowers for a chocolate box.

"Let's go to the toy store!" Brody said while to two of them went to the nearest toy store.

-when the boys are walking back to the school-

"Wow Brody! your teddy bear is huge and cute! It says 'I wuv you'" Jack gushed

"Jack we bought the exact same bear but different colors! Mine in light purple and yours is light blue!" Brody laughed

"Heh I knew that…" Jack replied.

As the boys walked into the classroom everyone awed except for Kim who was too into her game she was playing on her IPhone. Morgan and Fiona elbowed Kim causing her to look up and give the two girls death glares.

"WHAT I WAS IN THE MIDD- OH MY GOD" Kim yelled and then gasped as she saw Jack and Brody with all the gifts

Brody and Jack give the gifts to Kim and said, "Kim we're sorry and we both forgave each other and will never hurt you again" Then they squeezed the teddy bears at the same time and the bears said "I WUV YOU"

"Aww" everybody said

"OMG you guys are soo sweet!" Kim gushed and hugged them then kissed both of them on the cheek causing both of them to blush

"we know" the two replied and then leaned in and they both kissed Kim on the cheek

"OWWW" Kim whined in pain as she slapped them both on the head

"What?" Jack asked looking confused

"If you haven't noticed, my cheeks are very sensitive because some two people *glares and Jack and Brody* hit me" Kim said

"Haha like the roses?" asked Brody trying to change the subject

"You have to try the chocolates!" Jack added trying to avoid the topic

"Boys" Kim muttered as she rolled her eyes.

**The End! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. A Walk Home

**Hey guys sorry for the wait :( but i hope you enjoy this chapter ans sorry its short **

**Disclaimer- I don't own kickin it **

**No one's P.O.V**

"Boys" Kim muttered

**_BRIING_**

"Oh boys you have the pleasure to carry all my stuff and walk me home!" Kim exclaimed

"Fuck" Jack Muttered

"Shit" Brody groaned

"Pwlease" Kim said in her child voice while she gave both of them her best puppy dog eyes and her bottom lip pushed out

"Don't Kim! You know I can't say no to your puppy dog eyes" Jack exclaimed looking away from her

"They can't be that good" Brody scoffs then turns to Kim to see the world's best puppy dog eyes "Ahh damn you good at doing that, I guess I have to help you!"

"YAY" Kim squealed then turned to Jack and gave him puppy dogs eyes

"Fine" Jack groaned

"Love you guys!" Kim said while she walked to her locker to pack up

The boys trudged they way over to Kim's locker than put the stuff down then went to their own locker's to pack up. The returned and Kim had everything set up in two piles, one for Brody and one for Jack while she had both bouquets of flowers in her hand.

"Wow so organized" Brody said

"I know I think she had OCD" Jack replied earning a glare from Kim

"Not funny now come on and hurry me and Jack have to go to Milton's sleepover." Kim said

Slowly the trio made their way to the front of the school and began walking to Kim's house.

"Can you guys hurry?" asked Kim getting annoyed with their snail like paces

"Damn girl what do you put in your bookbag? Bricks?" Brody exclaimed while jack chuckled

"Shut up! If you hurry I'll give you a surprise! A sweet one" Kim said sweetly licking her lips hinting it was a kiss

"ICE CREAM?" Both boys exclaimed

Kim looked at them dumbly and said, "I swear you guys are related somehow!"

"WHAT NO!" Both guys said again

"Mmmhhmm" Kim hummed

" What was the surprise anyways?" Jack asked

"I'm not telling you, well Im not sure if you even deserve one since you guys are walking so slowly!" Kim shouted

"Geez" Brody muttered

The three continued their way to Kim's huge house. **(A/N All of them are rich and live in huge houses) **

"OMG" Brody shouted as they were a block away from Kim's house

"What Brody?" asked Kim looking at Jack confused. In response Jack shrugged his shoulders

"Is that your house?" Brody asked pointing at Kim's house

'Yeah, why?" Kim asked

"I live right behind you!" Brody exclaimed!

"OMG no way" Kim said excitedly

"Wow awesome, guess we are all neighbors in a way" Jack added

"what do you mean?" asked Brody

" Well I live 2 houses down from her" Jack replied

"Okay okay you guys can put the stuff inside my room" Kim said as she entered the house.

"Kim? Are you home and if you are who are you with?" A voice shouted

"No mom its not me it's a robber" Kim replied sarcastically while both boys snickered

"Oh shut up Kim! Who are you with? Your boyfriend Jack?" Kim's mom replied as she stepped into the living room seeing two boys with Kim's stuff and the gifts and Kim holding two huge bouquets of flowers.

"Mooom" Kim whined

"Oh im sorry I meant boyfriends" Kim's mom said emphasizing the s in boyfriends

"Yes mom im a playa and have two boyfriends who aren't killing each other over me" Kim said rolling her eyes

"Ahh that's my girl I taught you well! Hi Jack and who this?" Kim's mom asked

Kim rolled her eyes and let Brody introduce himself

"Um hi Im Brody Im new here and I live right behind you" Brody said

"Ahh great soo liking the new neighbors huh? Right your mom's name is Sara right?" Kim's Mom asked

"MOM" Kim whined while Jacked chuckled

"Uh yeah how did you know?" Brody asked

"Well I was talking to Jackie boy's mom and we introduced ourselves to her." Kim's mom replied

"Oh cool and also if you don't mind me jumping your fence to get to my house?" Brody asked while Jack groaned because Kim's mom called him Jackie and Kim was silently laughing at him

"Yeah sure that's how me and Jane got to your house" Kim's mom explained with a laugh **(Jane is jack's Mom)**

"OKAY why don't you guys take my stuff to my room excuse us mom but I got to get ready for a party!" Kim said while ushering the two boys to her room upstairs

After the two boys set down Kim's gifts she got out her duffle bag and gave both boys a kiss on the cheek

"There you surprise and thank you gift" Kim said while smiled looking at the two boys blush deep red.

"Awww you guys are so cute! I could just kiss you!" Kim cooed

"Why don't you? You know you wanna!" Both boys said then looked at each other

"Okay you guys have to stop doing that! and maybe I do wanna kiss you 2" kim said timidly

"Well why don't you?" asked Jack

"Just give both of us a peck on the lips and we will be HAPPY!" Brody added

"Hmmm that is a good offer.. kissing two sexy and cute boys.." Kim said

"Oh so you think we're sexy?" asked Brody

"and cute?" jack added

"Well I won't lie, cause I suck at lying but you guys are both sexy and cute. I gotta admit you guys are like the schools heartthrob and you only been here a day!" Kim said

"well thank you" Brody said cockily

"Feels good to be called sexy from the oh so amazing Kim Crawford" Jack exclaimed

With that Kim pecked Brody on the lips for 10 secs then pulled away to see Brody scarlet red and shocked but shocked in a good way then she went to give Jack a peck on the lips for 15 secs then pulled away to see Jack look exactly like Brody. She laughed at the two boys grinning like goof-balls and smiling so wide you thought they had just won 10 million dollars.

Then they both sprung up and started doing their little victory dances which were horrible. Kim just laughed harder and then told them to stop.

-10 minutes later-

Jack had just left to go to his house to get this duffle bag for the sleepover and Kim took Brody to the back yard so he could go home. Brody skillfully hopped the fence and landed on his took feet.

"Show off!" Kim yelled at him

"You know you love it" Brody yelled back as he winked and waved good bye to her.

Kim sighed happily as she just kissed the two cutest and sexiest boys in the whole school. She went in her house and waited for Jack to pick her up her the sleepover.

"this will be a fun weekend" Kim muttered to herself as the doorbell rang.

**Hahaha sorry this is just a filler. Hope you liked it though! REVIEW PLEASE**


	6. A Kinda Shocking Surprise

**Hey guys back with another chapter! :D Also sorry if you hate me making Kim kiss both Jack and Brody but hey its called DRAMA! I think or called SUSPENSE! Either one, you choose! Just to let you know which is kinda spoiling the story Kim and Jack do get together... I mean come on obvi! I ship Kick and if you don't think I do then go to hell -_- I mean the title is JACK AND KIM ANOTHER _LOVE_ STORY **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin' It or anything that is mentioned in the story I own the plot **

"This will be a fun weekend" Kim muttered just when the doorbell rang. "I got it mom"

Kim walks towards the door and opens it to see a smiling Jack.

"Ready to go Kim?" Jack asks

"Yup, BYE MOM!"

"Bye Kim and be careful" Kim's mom replies

As Kim's mom finishes her sentence the duo are off on the street walking towards Milton's house which was only a few streets down from their house. Once they arrived at Milton's house they were greated by Jerry and Milton.

"Hey lovebirds what took you soo long" asked Jerry while opening the door.

"what the fuck Jerry what is up with the love bird thing?! Huh I'm getting TIRED of this lovebird crap from you! It's like the only thing you talk to me about, it's annoying the shit out of me okay!" Kim snapped while Milton and Jack stood there in shock to see Kim snap at Jerry all of the sudden.

"GEEZ someone's PMSing" Jerry scoffed not knowing her was making Kim even madder.

"OKAY Jerry you have 5 seconds to run before a rip off you balls and dropped kick them to Mars!" Kim said threatening. And with that Jerry's eyes widen and he screams like a little girl then runs away from Kim.

"NOO I NEED MY BABIES" Jerry screams as he runs away

"5….4….3…2….1 JERRY I'm COMING" Kim yells but doesn't move. And you can hear another girly scream which is most likely Jerry's/

Milton's mom comes out of the kitchen in a hurry from hearing the screams and asks, 'What's wrong is someone hurt?"

"Oh there's nothing wrong Ms. Kurpnick, Jack and I just arrives. Anyways its really nice to meet you again, and I might add you look very lovely with that necklace from Vera Wang. It really compliments your eyes" Kim said really sweetly and innocently

Jack and Milton's jaws drop because Kim one minute ago was going to drop kick Jerry's balls to the Mars and now she's sweet as a lamb? They were utterly shocked.

"You can call me Kelly, Kim. And thank you, you were the one who got the necklace from Vera Wang for me, and I absolutely love her. Well, I guess there's no problem so I'll be on my way and have fun" Kelly replied while walking back to the kitchen

"will do Kelly" Kim replied while waving good-bye.

Jack and Milton give each other confused looks and Kim looks at them smirking.

"What?" Kim asked

"Yoou were – I mean what- you just- what?" Milton shuttered out

Kim just rolled her eyes and said, "well whatever, I'm going to go set up my stuff bye" and with that she went to the guest room where all the sleepover stuff was.

**Kim's P.O.V**  
Hehe i totally just shocked them I'm so good hehe lets see if this party can get interesting and WILD! Haha yes me, I Kimberly Anne Crawford am the party animal! I will do any dare and anything just to make the party flowing! Well I better go to my guest room and unpack. Aww shit i forgot to ask milton where it is. I better go find him because his house is pretty big. And with that I walked back downstairs to find Milton

**Milton's P.O.V  
**Holy Chistmas Nuts! Kim was soo bi-polar maybe she was PMS-ing. I don't know I'm a guy! GAHHH this might affect our plan because she could not want to play! I have to talk to the guys but jack NEEDS TO GO!  
"soooo wheres the the room we're staying in" jack asked.

Perfect that'll keep him distracted!

"uhh 2 floor 5th door on the right and take your time to unpack the boys are done so we'll just chat and Kim's gunna be unpacking too so have fun" i said nervously.

"Okay milton see you in a bit" and with tat jack went to the elevator n left **(A/N Milton lives in a mansion all of them do because they rich so they have big houses and all of their families members are either models, actors/actress, directors and singers so yeah!)  
**  
Okay i have got to get Jerry and Eddie NOW! I ran to find them in the kitchen snacking on junk food typical.  
"Okay guys we have to talk about the plan to get Kim and Jack together" I stated  
"what about the plan huh Milton we have it under control right Eddie?" said Jerry.  
"Huh yeah" said Eddie while munching down on a bunch of chips he was eating.

"I know but Kim is acting strange, like bi-polar and having mood swings so she might be like I don't know... PMS-ing and like not want to play truth or dare!" I replied  
"Huh? Im confused" retorted the Hispanic boy.  
"Gahh so might be on her period JERRY" I said while shaking jerry's shoulders back and forth

"oohh i get it kinda... so what should we do? 'Cuz I don't wanna get beat by Kim yo you know it isn't SWAG yo" said Jerry

"how about we stick with the plan but if she disagrees we'll just not do it and do what she wants and then push the plan on again" said Eddie

"Great idea Eddie! And if tat doesn't happen i don't care what happens I'll just shove kim and jack in a locked room until they become a couple like the original idea but by force and all of you will need to help OKAY!" i said jumping up and down like a little kid because the plan was FOOL-PROFF!

"Alright chill Milton don't get your panties twisted up" said Jerry

"Alright operation truth-or-dare/lock-kim-n-jack-in-a-closet-until-they-r-together is ON" said eddie

"Oh brother but what if Kim and jack don't kiss and er..." was all jerry could say until they were interrupted by...

**Kim's P.O.V**

Since I was lost i decided to go ask Milton. I went to the kitchen to see if Milton was there to ask him but I heard hushed voices. After listening it was Jerry, Eddie, and Milton making a plan to make me and Jack get together! Maybe I should have fun with this. I decided I should go and break their conversation.

"Oh brother but what if Jack doesn't kiss err-..." Jerry started

"What if Jack kiss who now?" I asked all innocent while the boys all snap there heads towards me

"NOBODY" the all said at the same time.

"Uhh okay, so where was the guest room, I got lost" I asked Milton

"2 floor 4th door on the right, it's connected to the one we are sleeping in" Milton replied

"Okay thanks bye" I said as I sauntered to the elevator thinking of a plan

I mean it was obvious that Jack liked me but so does Brody... UGH Why do I have to be so hot?! OMG i sound just like Lorie! Eww ewww ewww ewww gross! KIM CRAWFORD get a hold of yourself! Okay. I'm going to have a little fun with the guys and make sure to avoid all the times they're going to lock me in a closet with Jack. Anyways on another term who do I really like? Brody or Jack? Pssh it's so obvious I totally like-

**_DING_****  
**

**No one's P.O.V**

The elevator door slide open to the second floor and Kim stepped out. She walked down the hall and started counting the doors on the right side. But what she didn't notice was she skipped a door when she started counting.

"1, 2, 3, 4! 4th door found it!" Kim exclaimed as she twisted the door knob to open the door

When Kim walked in what she saw was Jack folding all his close to put in the the closet space Milton had set up for him. Since it was quite warm in the room, Jack took off his shirt and now he was shirtless folding his clothes. BUT, the item he was folding was his pink boxers with white hearts on it. It was a present his dad gave him as a joke for valentines day, but he refused to throw it out because he made a deal with his mom that he had to wear it at least once a month.

"KIM!" Jack said as he tried to throw the boxers across the room so she won't see them

"Oh oops heh I guess I mis-counted the doors and nice abs" Kim said while blushing a little

"I know everyone loves them" Jack said cockily while flexing

"Yeah... I'm going to go to my room, I must have mis-counted sorry blond moment" Kim said as she walked into the room to the connecting rooms

"Oh and Jack?" Kim started

"Yeah?" Jack replied

"Nice undies" Kim laughed as she picked up the pink boxers from the doorknob and flung it at him

Jack caught the boxers and groaned while turning light red.

Kim exited the room and went into her own room and started unpacking

**-Time Skip-**

When Kim was almost done unpacking there was a knock on the door

"Come in" Kim said was she closed the drawers of the closet.

"Hey Kim everyone is downstairs waiting for you. Are you done?" asked Eddie

"Yeah just finished you can go down first, I have to grab my phone" Kim said and Eddie nodded while exiting the room

After Kim grabbed her IPhone she went the the kitchen and took the stairs down since Eddie just entered the elevator and didn't wait for her. -_-

"Hey guys" Kim said as she went to the island and sat down on a bar stool

"Sup" the guys replied

"So what do you guys wan-" Milton started

_**Hey I just met you and this is crazy but here's my number so call me maybe**_

"oops sorry let me take this" Kim said as she excited the kitchen

**Hello?**

_Kim?_

**You're talking to the one and only, Mom**

_Shut it Kim I have a surprise coming your way bye!_

**What surprise... hello? HELLO? UGH**

"Is everything okay Kim" Jerry ask as all the boys approached her

"Yeah my mom just-" Kim said

_**So I cross my heart and I hope to die that I'll only stay with you one more**_ **_night_**

"Sorry text message" Jack said as he dug in his pocket for his IPhone

"So anyways my mom said there was a surprise for me then hung up on me" Kim scoffed

"Swag! Surprises are awesome yo!" Jerry exclaimed

"Wow I just got a brother!" Jack said as he closed his phone

"Huh?" the guys and Kim proclaimed

"My mom just said that she just adopted a kid and he's our age and now he's my brother! Also she said he was coming over, if that's okay, because she said we knew him" Jack replied

"Yeah totally any brother of Jack is our friend plus the more the merrier right?" Milton stated

"yeah thanks" Jack said just as the door bell echoed throughout the house.

"That's probably you're new brother" Kim stated as they slowly made there way over to the door guessing who it could be.

"I mean it not like it's Frank right?" Eddie said

Jack came to a holt, which stopped everyone too.

"Eddie you better hope that you didn't jinx that or you are sooo going to be writing your will real early Eddie" growled Jack

Eddie hid behind Jerry as Jack was giving him a death glare and Kim was pulling Jack back just incase Jack was going to beat him up

"Come on Jack don't keep him waiting" Kim whined as she intertwined her hand in his and pulled him to the front door making Jack blush a little

_**FLASH**_

"JERRY i told you to turn off the flash!" yelled Milton as they were fighting over the camera they used to take a picture of Kim and Jack holding hands

"Did you just take a photo us?" asked Jack

"No.. Yes?" Eddie said while Kim rolled her eyes and finally turned the door to reveal Jack's brother.

As Kim opened the door they gang expected to see a 15 year old boy standing there but instead they saw a guy and a girl making out intensely with each other.

Everyone was shocked and Kim quickly cleared her throat due to the awkward situation. Once Kim cleared her throat the couple pulled apart and faced them both of their cheek red as fire trucks due from getting caught making out. But when the gang saw their faces their jaws dropped.

"BRODY?" the guys yelled

Kim added, "AND BREE!" **(A/N Bree played by Kelli Berglund just because i like the idea of Billy Unger and Kelli Berglund together ^.^) **

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" the all said

**Ooohh DRAMA! haha see I was going to give you a cliff hanger but decided against it since you already hate for having Kim kiss BOTH Jack and Brody! Hehe Sorry if this chapter was bad but did you like my small kinda twist?**

**REVIEW PLEASE ! :D**


	7. Explanations and A Crazy Night

**Hey guys sorry for the really really really really late update! I had the beginning of this chapter written and I couldn't find it so I wrote it again. Then I found the old one so I delete the one I just wrote and blah blah blah. I hope you guys like this chapter and thanks Guitarplaya890 for reminding me to update this story. So thank you. So please ****_REVIEW_****!** Happy almost New Year!

**No one's P.O.V**

"BRODY?!" The guys and Kim yelled

"And Bree?!" Kim added

Bree and Brody looked down in embarassment and turned red while the guys were still in shock

"W-what are you doing here?" Kim asked confused while pulling Bree in the house

"Surprise?!" Bree said

"Don't tell me..." Kim started

"Yup" Bree said in a quiet voice

"No no no it can't be she was okay but no..." Kim said starting to get here teary

Kim let a few tear slips form her eyes and Bree pulled her in for a hug

"Guess were rooming together?" Kim said wiping a few tears away

Bree whispered something into her ear and Kim's eyes widened

"Oh My God I'm so sorry but I kissed him! I swear if I knew" Kim said before she got inturrpted

"I know its ok but he was The Brody I was talkimg about" Bree stated

"Oh again I'm sooo sorry" Kim said

"So mind telling us what's going on?" Asked Jack

"So far all we know is that Brody is Jack's new brother" said Milton

"So this my best friend Bree from birth and my parents are her godparents and her mom passed away 2 days ago and she has no relatives so she's living with us now and she's like my best friend" Kim stated

The rest nodded their heads sadly but then grinned looking at Bree and Brody.

"Well what's going on between you two?" Jerry asked putting his arms around Bree and Brody

"We were boyfriend and girlfriend back before I moved here in Seaford" Brody said

Jack's eyes widened and he looked at Kim who just nodded he then smiled back knowing the problem was put aside

"Well that kiss states that were boyfriend and girlfriend is a still boyfriend and girlfriend" Eddie said

Everyone laughed at the comment while Bree and Brody blushed

"Oh My God!" Exclaimed Kim

"What" asked everyone

She pointed at Jack and jumped up and down, thrn she pointed at both Brody and Jack.

"I told you so! I told you that you and Brody were so how related!" Kim yelled

"Sooo" Jack replied

"Kim Crawford is always right Jackie-poo" Kim smirked

"Ugh you remind me of Linsey" Jack said and everyone looked at him with wide eyes

"OH HELL NO! You did not jus-" Bree started but was stopped by Kim's hand

"Fine have it your way Jack, that was only a joke. Like seriously who would be stupid enough to call you Jackie-poo? Linsey was. But I guess everytime you see me I remind you of that stupid bi%ch. C'mom Bree let me show you our room" Kim said with hurt and anger in here eyes as she dragged Bree away to their room

The room went silent and everyone looked at Jack.

"I screwed up didn't I?" Asked Jack and everyone nodded their heads

"I'm going to find Bree what floor? Asked Brody

"Don't even bother bro, if that girl was friends since birth with Kim they do NOT want to be bothered" Jerry said

Everyone looked at him with surprised looks

"Look Kim is my baby sister, we were best friends when she first came here, I was her rock when she needed help and she was mine. She brought out the caring and soft side of Jerry, and from past experiences you do not want to bother her right now." Jerry said seriously

"Wow dude that was deep" Milton said

"I know right I'm pretty swag! But seriously no one hurts Kim" Jerry said and glared at Jack who kind of hid behind Brody "and brings Linsey into it too. Linsey and Kim do not go in the same sentence yo"

"Why?" asked Eddie

"Let just say peanut butter and bacon doesn't mix" Jerry replied

"I'm so proud of you Jerry! That actually made sense" exclaimed Milton

"Okay" Jerry said "Now where's the food yo all that talk about bacon got me hungry! Bye I'll be in the kitchen"

"And there's the Jerry we all know and love" Jack said as be left then turned his attention to Brody

"What?" Asked Brody

"You have to help me!" Jack said shaking Brody's shoulders

"Yeah we'll be going" Eddie said as he and Milton left the room

"C'mon bro" Jack pleaded

"I don't know" replied Brody

"Fine" Jack said and be ran up the stairs and went in front of the girls room

"Hey Bree did you know that Brody slapped Kim amd here cheeks are still red and swollen" Jack yelled through the door

Through the door you could hear wreastling and someone pinning someone down

"Stop Bree I'm fine" Kim yelled

"Oh My God! there are still hand marks! Don't talk to me Brody" Bree yelled

"You didn't bro" Brody said

"I so did now you have to help me" Jack smirked

"Hey that's not fair" Brody said as he banged on the door "I apologized"

"And I apologize for you moving and kissing my best friend!" Bree shouted back

"I hate you" Brody said to Jack

"Hey I asked for help and you didn't so now we're both screwed" Jack replied

Brody and Jack both sighed as they made their ways downstairs

Once they were downstairs they saw Jerry stuffing chips down his throat and Eddie eating pizza while Milton looked disgusted.

"Does anyone want to tell me why Linsey is a touchy spot for Kim?" Jack asked

"Wait is Linsey that girl that tried to flirt with me when I was at my locker? The when that was barely wearing clothes?" Brody asked in disgust.

Eddie nodded as he ate the last piece of pizza.

"Look imma go give the girls a box a pizza before they go hungry since I already know the story" Eddie said getting off his chair and grabbing a box of pizza

"Here you might need this" said both Brody and Jack as they handed Eddie ice cream

"Awe two boys who know how to comfort their girlfriends how cute! Well I'll be going to my ladies night out so be careful bye!" said Mrs. Krupnick

Brody and Jack said "She's not my girlfriend" but Mrs. Krupnick ignored the comment and exited the house while Eddie made his way to the elevator with a pizza box and ice cream with spoons

"So Linsey.." Jack said to Jerry

"Do you want to long story or short?" asked Jerry as he swallowed the chips that were in his mouth.

"Short would be nice" Jack answered

"Well it started a long long long long long long long.." Jerry started

"JERRY!" Brody glared at Jerry. Jerry held his hands up in defense

"Okay okay. Yo so along time ago when we were like 9 **(A/N say they are about 16)** when Kim first moved here, she became instantly popular. But she didn't want none of that and she hung out with me. At 12 is when shit started happening. Linsey became a slut and Kim didn't she was still more popular then Linsey was. Linsey got super pissed and whenever Kim got a boyfriend, Linsey would still her boyfriend away and have sex him him. Linsey fricking lost her virginity at 12 years old! Kim always got caught up in this boyfriend cheating thingy only to find out Linsey was behind all of it. Kim said she was never gonna date again knowing Linsey would probably just still that boy away. So I told her that I won't let anybody hurt her again and I've been trying to keep that promise every since" Jerry said.

Jack nodded

"Wait you didn't tell him about the raping and cut- mmhm" Milton started but was shut up with Jerry's hand. Jerry shot him a glare.

"Raping?!" asked Brody

Jack's blood started to boil. Kim was raped! And he didn't even get to protect her!

"Nothing" Jerry snapped

"Jerry what is this I'm hearing about rape? SOMEONE FUCKING RAPED KIM? TELL ME WHO AN I WILL BEAT THE SH-" Jack started but was cut off by Eddie

"She wasn't raped Jack... Chill your balls" Eddie butted in "She was ALMOST raped but was surprising saved by Jerry"

Jack calmed down a little, "Continue"

"Long story short-" Eddie said but was cut off

"Don't tell him! Kim can tell him when she's ready" Jerry said

"Look if we don't tell Jack he's gonna explode and I frankly don't want to get beat up by him because I know Brody can't stop him" Milton said and Brody nodded

"I may be a black belt but I can't stop a mad black belt aka mad Jack" Brody stated

Jerry sighed and ushered Eddie to go on.

"Anyways Kim was almost raped by a thug who we later learned was paid by Linsey to rape her knowing that Linsey's a daddy's girl and practically gets what she wants. Jerry over heard her talking about it over her phone and ran to help Kim. He called the police on the way and they caught the thug. Kim began cutting herself. Blah blah blah but she stopped. By the time she stopped cutting herself she was 14. Then a year later you came into the picture and front here on you know what happens. Kim eventually found out that a thug was hired to rape her by Linsey but we couldn't do anything since we didn't have enough proof." Eddie said

"WHY THE HELL ISN'T SHE IN BLOODY JAIL!" exclaimed Brody

"I feel like I need to throw up... I called Kim an angel that fell from heaven, Linsey? A evil sick slutty bitch! No wonder. I'm screwed! She's never gonna forgive me!" Jack sighed as he put his face in his hands.

"The best way to make her forgive you us to do something big. Kim is the kind of girl to forget and forgive well with the exception of Linsey." Milton said

"Hey I got a plan..." Brody said

-Line Break- with the girls

Kim dried the last tear she cried.

"I probably over reacted I mean he doesn't even know what that slut done to me." Kim said

"I bet the guys are informing Jack and Brody on it" Bree said as she ate the last bite of ice cream.

"I'm sorry about kissing Brody. I swear I didn't know it was YOUR Brody" Kim apologized

"Nah it's okay. I mean we did break up and he didn't ask me out yet again... So yeah, I guess I did over react too" Bree sighed

"Twins" Kim sang as they both laughed

"Is your cheek okay?" Bree said poking her cheek gingerly

"No it doesn't. If you slap my cheek it probably would" Kim said

"So we should probably get going downstairs. I bet Jack is hurling unicorns and rainbows once he heard what Linsey did to you" Bree laughed

"No he's probably telling Brody to bail her out of jail once he finds the person that almost raped me" Kim chuckled

The both shared a laugh.

"We should chill in the hot tub after going downstairs and confronting the boys" Kim suggested as she went in the closet to get a bikini.

"I didn't bring one.."

"I can fix that! Let's get you into one of the sexy ones so you can show off your body. Brody will be drooling once he sees you"

"I could say the same for you Kim. Has he ever say you in a bikini?"

"Nope only one-pieces or like I'm wearing a bikini but I have like a tank top or crop top that was over it that I didn't take off"

"Oh this will be fun Kim"

"It sure will Bree it sure will"

Kim pulled out to pairs of bikinis. One strapless hot pink bikini top with black bottom, for Bree. And a black bikini with aqua blue designs with a matching bottom, for Kim.

"Hey do you still have that belly piercing, Kim?" asked Bree as they were changing

"Yeah, you?" Kim said showing the piercing to Bree while changing.

"Same" Bree said showing hers "Hey I brought some cute piercings you want to change yours?"

"Really?! I would love to" Kim said as she made her way over to Bree after she finished changing. Kim tool a dangling rhinestone piercing while Bree tool the same one but a different color. They tied their hair up in a pony tail then slipped on shorts and a crop top. Grabbing a towel they made their way to the elevator.

-Line Break- with the boys

"Okay balloons are set up. Banner is done. We have guitars in our hands and they are plug into amps. I think we are ready all we need is the girls then this apology song will rock the house." Brody said smirking With Jack next to him admiring the work they set up

By the time he finished saying that the girls were already in front of him.

"Look Brody honey, I'm sorry. I over reacted and I really hope we can pick up on what we started back in Tennessee because the past is the past and we live in the present now" Bree said to Brody. After saying that she pulled him in for a kiss. They separated and Brody nodded meaning he wanted to start off again and be a couple.

Kim turned to Jack who was beside Brody.

"Jack I wanted to say I'm sorry too. I may of over-reacted with the whole Linsey thingy but what you said really hurt me. She did things to me that I'm not proud of but it only makes me stronger. And by now I assume that Milton, Eddie, and Jerry told you what Linsey did to me. I know it's horrible but the past is the past and I don't want to be stuck in the past. I want to live in the present. I still hate Linsey with a burning passion. But this experience has made us closer so I hope we can just put the fight behind us" Kim said. Kim wrapped her hands around Jack's neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist as they hugged. Kim pulled away and kissed him on the cheek before heading the backyard with Bree.

"We're heading to the hot tub in the backyard" shouted Bree as the two left the 5 boys speechless.

"You're welcomed to come if you like" added Kim

Once the girls were outta sight Eddie spoke.

"Well this was a waste of time imma get changed at head to the hot tub with the girls" Eddie said and Jerry and Milton nodded in agreement and headed to the room to change leaving Brody and Jack alone

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? The one time I actually come up with a great plan they apologize"

"Brody"

"I mean we were all set up and everything, the balloons the banner I mean look at"

"Brody"

"us we had guitars in out hands just when the plan was on full force they say sorry. OF ALL PEOPLE THEY SAY SORYY! Can you beli-"

"BRODY!"

"What?!"

"Shut up and be happy they said sorry."

"Fine, fine just saying it was a great plan Jack"

"Yeah yeah it was a great plan I heard cha now let's get changed and meet the girls in the hot tube."

"Alright let's go"

Once all the boys had finished changing they headed downstairs with their towels. Once they reached the girls they had just set up the hot tub.

"It's gonna be a few minutes before the hot tub is warmed up but you can go in the pool" Kim said the boys. The nodded and stripped their shirts and jumped in the pool. But Jack stayed behind.

"No going in the pool girls?" asked Jack as he took a seat on the lawn chair Kim was laying on.

"Waiting for the hot tub" Bree answered. Jack nodded then an evil smirk came on his face and Kim saw it.

"Jackson Anderson, if you DARE throw me in the pool you won't be having babies anytime soon" Kim threatened and Jack's smirk faded

"Hot tub is ready girls!" yelled Brody from in the pool

The girls cheered and slipped off their crop tops and jeans. Bree smirked as she saw Brody eyeing her from the pool and hopped in the hot tub. Kim smirked as she sat in Jack's lap.

Jack gulped as Kim ran her hand down his toned chest and her fingers traced his 6 pack and Kim smirked as he felt him shift from underneath her.

"Are you just happy to see me or are you hiding a banana in your swimming trunks?" Kim whispered in his ear huskily. Once she saw he was stuttering trying to come up with an answer she smirked and got up.

She shook her butt in his face and said, "Eyes up here_ Jackson_ and you might want to jump in the pool it's refreshing and it might help your problem"

Kim slipped in the hot tub with Bree laughing her head off.

Jack groaned and put his head in his hands. This was gonna be a LONG night. I mean a huge house full of hormonal teenagers with no supervision by a parent, what could go wrong?

This was gonna be a crazy night. Well if it's gonna be crazy, might as well start now.

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Jack shouted as he plugged in Jerry's IPod to the speakers and cranked the volume up high. He ran and cannon-balled in the pool and from then on 7 teenagers were gonna have a hell of a night.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**Sorry for not updating sooner I apologize**

**Review Please**

**Happy Almost New Year**

**_Review_**


End file.
